


bargaining

by spoke



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabblevember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So where did Shan Yu get the Heartless?</p>
            </blockquote>





	bargaining

Shan-Yu does not have sorcerers in his army. Most of them accept this and leave; he executes those who do not.

When he tries to kill this one, he twists around the sword as if he were nothing more than the haze rising off a fire. This close, he can see the man’s grin pulling at a rather impressive scar. More disturbing is the eye, sharp and golden as his own.

He steps back warily, intrigued. “You claim to have something of interest to me, sorcerer?”

He shrugs. A dozen little monsters appear around him. “Care for a demonstration?”


End file.
